The Time Dragons
|image =HB Goji ep 13 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Time Dragons |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =13 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Time Dragons is the thirteenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew out at sea in the Mid-Atlantic Ocean. Brock picks up a fast approaching object on the Calico's radar but Majors only believes it's just a bird. At that moment, the Calico receives a radio signal that a Nuclear Powered Satellite has fallen out of orbit and is projected to land soon. To the Calico Crew's horror, the icon on Brock's Radar is none other than the fallen Satellite, which is in danger of striking them. Majors quickly calls upon Godzilla and the Monster King arrives just in time to save the Calico Crew from the fallen Satellite by catching it in his claws. Immediately afterwards, a Greenish Aura suddenly overtakes Godzilla and the Calico. Once the Aura disappears, Godzilla and the Calico Crew find themselves in the middle of a Tropical Rainforest, with the Calico stuck in a Tar Pit. After being helped out by Godzilla, Quinn immediately notices a nearby Plant that went extinct Millions of Years ago, deducing that everyone was sent back in Time by the fallen Satellite. Lost in this new unknown land, Godzilla goes off to explore while the Calico Crew goes to find a way to get everyone back home. While exploring, the Calico Crew stumbles across the Atlantic Ocean as it was previously. There, they are attacked by the sudden appearance of a dinosaur known as "Diplodocus". The Diplodocus notices the Calico Crew and attempts to eat them, but Majors calls on Godzilla again and the Monster King arrives just in time to fend Diplodocus away from the group by using his Fire. As Diplodocus retreats, Godzilla then heads into the Ocean to continue exploring while the Calico Crew resumes looking for a way home. While exploring, the Calico Crew gets separated when Pete is attacked by a Carnivorous Plant. Brock and Godzooky go off to find Pete, when Majors and Quinn fall into a Giant Pit that was dug. Eventually, Majors and Quinn are pulled out of the Pit by a Group of hostile Cavemen, who take them as prisoners to be their slaves. Meanwhile, Brock and Godzooky find and rescue Pete from the Plant by force feeding it a Boulder. When meeting back up with Majors and Quinn, Godzooky's appearance frightens away the Cavemen and Majors and Quinn are saved. One of the Cavemen reveals himself as Torak, the Chief of the Cavemen, who apologizes for their hostility believing that Godzooky is a Dragon. Torak and the Cavemen then lead the Calico Crew to the rest of their gathering, informing them that due to the Dinosaurs that roam the land (whom Torak refers to as "Dragons" as well) they are forced to constantly travel so as to not be attacked. Feeling sympathetic for the traveling Primitive Humans, Majors notices a nearby group of Caves that could be used as homes to house them (Torak stated that none of them live in their out of fear of them being haunted, oblivious to that the Cave's "hauntings" are in fact Earthquakes.) Sometime later, the Primitive Humans have now moved into the Caverns and are much more comfortable. The Calico Crew has also taught the Cavemen how to defend themselves by creating wood fences and catapults to drive away any Dinosaurs that attacks them. Out of gratitude for teaching them how to protect themselves, and for giving them a new home, Torak and the Cavemen show the Calico Crew some of their paintings that they've been making of them. When one of them depicting the Crew aboard the Calico reminds them that they must go back home. The Calico Crew returns to the Tar Pit to discover that the Calico hasn't sunk and is still in one piece. Suddenly, a Giant Blue Dinosaur appears before the Calico Crew and attacks them. After Majors loses the Godzilla Signal, Godzooky calls for Godzilla instead. Godzilla hears the calls and battles against the Dinosaur. During Godzilla and the Dinosaur's fight, an Earthquake occurs and a Silver Slime is unearthed nearby, which Quinn identifies as Raw Uranium Ore (Pitchblende,) during the fray, Godzilla grabs a hand-full of the Uranium Ore and disappears, to which Quinn states that Godzilla has been sent back to the present. The Dinosaur then turns its attention back to the Calico and resumes trying to kill them, only to be held off by Torak and his Cavemen, who bombard the Dinosaur with Mud Clots. When Quinn tells Torak to use the Uranium Ore, Torak then hits the Dinosaur with the Ore, causing it and the nearby Calico to be sent back to the Present as well. The Calico and Godzilla are now back in the Present, but so is the Dinosaur, whom re-engages Godzilla in battle. The Calico then learns that the Satellite that sent them to the past is about to strike yet again. Learning from their last encounter however, Godzilla blows the Satellite towards the Dinosaur, who catches it instead and is sent back in time, setting everything back to normal. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Diplodocus *Carnivorous Plant *Time Dragon Gallery to be added Trivia *Diplodocus is erroneously depicted as being carnivorous when in actuality, Diplodocus was an herbivore (it eats only plants.) *Cavemen are also erroneously depicted as living alongside the Dinosaurs, despite that Humanity did not exist at the time of the Dinosaurs. Poll Do you like The Time Dragons? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour